


Bedtime

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Plug, Daddy Kink, Enemas, Feeding Bottles, Infantilism, M/M, Medical Kink, Oral Sex, Pacifiers, Prostate Massage, Spanking, Spit As Lube, plush toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal puts Will to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to anonchick and Ashamed, who wanted to see some sex scenes in [The Mackenzie Treatment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/898188/chapters/1735541)  
> You can read this as part of that verse or as a stand alone piece. It will make sense both ways ^^

'Will, have you cleaned you teeth yet?' Hannibal asked from the corridor.

 

 _I'm finishing, daddy_  Will wanted to say, but with his mouth full of toothpaste, all he managed was something like "ihsmishninady".

 

A moment later Hannibal peeked in the bathroom.

 

'Will?'

 

'Yes, daddy?' he said drying his mouth on the sleeve of his pyjamas.

 

'Are you ready for bed?'

 

The boy nodded.

 

'Have you cleaned your teeth? No cheating?'

 

'Yes, daddy, look' he said opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out.

 

'Good' Hannibal smiled 'Let's go'.

 

'Can I watch TV for a while?' he asked as they walked down the corridor to his bedroom.

 

'No, Will. We have talked about that already. Good boys go to bed right after dinner'.

 

'But daddy, it's very early!' Will said jumping onto his bed.

 

'7.30 p.m. is the time good boys go to bed, Will' he said tucking him in 'Where is Mr. Bear?'

 

'He was in the bathroom, I forgot him there!' Will exclaimed sitting up anxiously, but Hannibal hushed him down.

 

'Sssh, I'll rescue him. Lie down, little monkey'.

 

Will obeyed and beamed when his daddy returned with his beloved Mr. Bear.

 

'Thank you!' he said squeezing the plush toy in a tight hug.

 

'Good night, Will' Hannibal said laying a kiss on his forehead 'Sleep well'.

 

'Good night, daddy' Will replied dutifully 'Can you play the music box?'

 

'Of course, baby boy' he said walking up to the mobile by Will's bed. He pressed a button and the spinning animals started to move, the blue-night light bathing the room in a peaceful and soothing atmosphere.

 

Will sighed in contentment as the first lullaby started to play, and smiled at the plush elephants slowly dancing over his head. He stuck his thumb into his mouth and started to suck rhythmically, drifting off to sleep in a matter of seconds.

 

Satisfied that his sweet boy was finally asleep, Hannibal closed the door with a click and retired for the night.

 

\---

 

'Daddy' Will whispered poking at his daddy's arm.

 

Hannibal woke up with a start and frowned at Will, who was standing by his bed in his rocket pyjamas.

 

'Will, what is it?' he said blinking at his night clock 'Did you have a nightmare?'

 

Will shook his head.

 

'No, it's just...' he shrugged and petted Mr. Bear's head 'I woke up and... I'm a little hungry.'

 

'Will, it's 11:35 p.m. Too late for supper'.

 

'Maybe I could...' Will lifted his thumb to his mouth 'Could I have some milk, daddy?'

 

'OK' Hannibal replied leaving the bed and putting on his navy-blue robe 'I'll go down to the kitchen and prepare a nice warm bottle for you. Would you like that?'

 

Will nodded shyly, his lips tightly wrapped around his thumb.

 

'Go to you room and wait for me'.

 

Will left the master room obediently, and Hannibal sighed. Will woke up many times during the night, and it was difficult to soothe him sometimes. He prepared the bottle quickly, and in a few minutes he was climbing up the stairs to Will's bedroom.

 

'Here you have, little monkey' he said giving Will the bottle. When it was this late and Will was drowsy he always sucked on the teat with his thumb still in his mouth, and tonight was no different. Hannibal loved that his boy was so orally fixated, and watched with a little smile as Will swallowed the milk while accommodating his thumb and the big teat deep in his mouth.

 

Will finished the milk quickly, and he smacked his lips noisily.

 

'I love you, daddy' he yawned, and Hannibal kissed him softly on the cheek.

 

'Go to sleep now, baby boy' he murmured, and he left for his room after playing the music box on white noise.

 

\---

 

'Daddy?' Will whispered sitting on his daddy's bed.

 

'Will? What's wrong?'

 

'I need to pee-pee, but there is a monster in the corridor who wants to eat me. I'm scared.'

 

Hannibal let out a long exhale.

 

'I'll go with you, there's nothing to worry about'.

 

'But daddy!' Will said wringing his hands anxiously 'He'll eat you!'

 

'Oh' Hannibal said putting on his robe again 'Is he a daddy-eating monster or a boy-eating monster?'

 

'Both' Will replied.

 

'I think I can fool him' Hannibal said picking a coin from his bedside table and eyeing the clock. It was 1:07 a.m.

 

'Be careful, daddy' Will said hiding behind him, and Hannibal threw the coin down the stairs 'He's gone after the coin, Will. We can go to the bathroom now'.

 

'Are you sure?'

 

'Mhh-mmm' Hannibal nodded, and they both tiptoed to the bathroom quickly. Hannibal put Will's potty on the toilet seat and helped him with the pyjamas.

 

'Do you have to go poo-poo?'

 

'No, daddy' Will said using the potty.

 

'Are you sure, little monkey?'

 

'Yes, daddy.'

 

'Good' Hannibal said pulling Will's pyjama pants up again 'Let's go'.

 

'Has the monster come back yet?' Will asked, and Hannibal looked at the darkened corridor before leaving the bathroom.

 

'No, he's still looking for the coin downstairs. Come'.

 

They moved to Will's room quickly, and Hannibal put his boy back to bed, rearranging his pillows and making sure Mr. Bear was nicely tucked in.

 

'Daddy, I'm still scared' Will muttered 'And a little hungry'.

 

'Don't worry, you'll soon fall asleep and all that will go away'.

 

Hannibal guided Will's thumb to his mouth and the boy started sucking.

 

'Would you like your pacifier, baby boy?'

 

'I... I thought that maybe...' Will looked at his daddy with big, puppy eyes 'Can I have your special milk, daddy?'

 

'Will, daddy's special milk tastes better in the mornings'.

 

'I know, daddy, but... I like it so much... You always say how good and nutritious it is for me...'

 

'Indeed' Hannibal said sitting on Will's bed 'It's full of vitamins and minerals, and you must always have your daily dose if you want to grow up and be a strong boy'.

 

'So more will be better, right daddy?' Will pouted 'I love it when you feed me, and I always sleep so much better after tasting it... _Please_?'

 

Hannibal sighed and nodded.

 

'OK, Will, but since this is a special treat, you'll have to earn it'.

 

Will smiled and nodded impatiently.

 

'Yes, daddy, please. How do I earn it?'

 

'Well, big boys like you must learn to take their daddy's milk in other ways too. Drinking it is fine, but its properties increase if daddy gives you a butt injection'.

 

Will shook his head in fear.

 

'Daddy, no, please, I hate injections, they're so painful'.

 

'Don't worry, little monkey. Daddy will make sure this one doesn't hurt. And we're going to begin right now'.

 

Hannibal left the bed and opened the drawer where he kept Will's rectal thermometer and the jar of vaseline.

 

'Look here, Will. From now on, you're going to sleep with this'.

 

Will frowned at the little object in his daddy's hand.

 

'It looks like one of the suppositories you give me when I'm ill'.

 

'It's something like that' Hannibal said coating the finger shaped plug with a dab of vaseline 'It goes in your little hole, and it will make you ready for daddy's injection. Now. Lie on your stomach and spread your cheeks for me'.

 

'But daddy' Will said hugging Mr. Bear 'Will it hurt?'

 

'Of course not, baby boy. Look, I'll try it with Mr. Bear first'.

 

Hannibal put the plush toy face down on his lap, and Will held its little front paw.

 

'Don't worry, Mr. Bear' he soothed 'Daddy's not going to hurt you'.

 

'There we go' Hannibal said pressing the tip of the plug to the toy's rear, and he slid it between its hind legs to pretend it had gone inside its bottom.

 

'See, Will? Mr. Bear behaved like a big boy and took it all without complaining. Now it's your turn'.

 

'Ok, daddy' Will nodded, and he lay flat on his stomach and pulled his pyjama pants down.

 

'Spread you cheeks open and show me your little hole, Will'.

 

Will obeyed, and Hannibal watched his boy's rosy puckered hole with approval. He dipped his finger on the vaseline jar and rubbed it in circles around Will's entrance.

 

'Who can touch you here, Will?'

 

'Only... Only you, daddy'.

 

'That's right, baby boy' Hannibal said pushing the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscle 'But I see a problem here'.

 

'What is it?' Will asked in a shaky voice. He didn't want to disappoint daddy in any way.

 

'Good boys have big, sloppy holes for their daddies to feed them their special milk. And yours is tiny and very selfish' he tried to push his finger in and Will clenched with a hiss 'See? This is what I mean. The plug will help you become a good boy, Will. But you must wear it all night. If you pull it out I'll know and I'll have to spank you. Would you like that?'

 

'No daddy, please!' Will begged alarmed 'Please, don't spank me, I'll be good, I promise'.

 

'I hope so, Will' Hannibal said placing the tip of the plug on his entrance 'Now, take a deep breath and relax'.

 

Will tried to obey, but when the plug started to breach him he reached back and pushed his daddy's hand away.

 

'It hurts, daddy' he breathed.

 

'William!' Hannibal slapped his bottom fast three times, hard.

 

'Ouch, dad-dyyy!!'

 

'If you misbehave again I'll bring the paddle from my room' he warned, and Will shook his head against the pillow.

 

'No, daddy, please, not the paddle'.

 

'I hope you're a good boy now' he said, and he shoved two long fingers into Will's mouth to distract him. Will started to suck instantly, licking his daddy's fingers in earnest as Hannibal started to fuck his little hole with the plug.  

 

'Spread your cheeks wider so that I can see what a naughty hole you have' Hannibal ordered, and Will complied, muttering a _'Yesh dadee'_ while he continued the rhythmic sucking.

 

Hannibal played with his boy's hole for a while, pushing the plug in slowly to pull it out half way quickly. He added more lube and inserted it deeply, seeing how Will squirmed and groaned and gently bit his fingers in pain.

 

'All done' Hannibal announced cleaning his fingers on a paper tissue 'You can roll over now'.

 

Will did, and he frowned at his daddy.

 

'It feels funny, daddy'.

 

'I know, little monkey. But you'll get used to it, I promise. And now' Hannibal said opening his navy blue robe 'Your reward.'

 

Will beamed and pulled his daddy's pyjama pants down as he had been taught. He loved it when his cock was so warm and hard, it made the lapping and licking easier, and so he started to suck hard and deep to show his daddy what a good, big boy he was.

 

Hannibal smiled as his baby boy opened his throat to take him all the way, and he caressed his soft curls lovingly. Will still sputtered and coughed a little, but he now swallowed to the last drop, licking his cock clean and smiling at the messy strings of saliva that trickled down his chin when he was done.

 

It didn't take long for Hannibal to reach his climax, and as always he grabbed Will's neck and forced him gently down so that his cockhead slid deep into his throat. It made things quicker when he came right into Will's throat and all his cum went straight to his stomach. He knew his boy liked to taste his special milk and play with the warm globs in his mouth, but it was late and both had to wake up early the next day.

 

Will made a whimpering sound as his daddy's engorged cockhead throbbed in his tight throat, and he felt his eyes watering as it pulsed over and over again. He gagged and a few tears ran down his cheeks, but daddy liked it this way, so Will didn't pull away.

 

'Gghhgg' Will gasped when daddy finally took his cock out his mouth. He licked it clean to make sure he had got all his special milk, and he smacked his lips happily as he caught his breath.

 

'What do you say, Will?' Hannibal chided as he pulled his pyjama pants up and closed his robe.

 

'Thank you, daddy' he said slumping back in bed, content and satiated. Hannibal got his pacifier from the nearby table, and slid the nipple into Will's mouth as he fell asleep.

 

'Sweet dreams, baby' he whispered, and smiled as his sweet boy was now plugged and sucked instinctively on the pacifier. Hannibal switched on the nursery light on the bed's mobile before leaving, although he was pretty sure Will wouldn't wake up until the morning. He needed to be fresh to change Will's plug then, so Hannibal closed the door of the bedroom and finally retired for the night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

'Good morning, baby boy!' Hannibal greeted drawing the curtains of Will's bedroom 'Rise and shine!'

 

'Mmnnmnhhn' Will murmured drowsily and blinked at his daddy 'Five more minutes, please?'

 

'Ok, little monkey. Buy if you're not awake by then the tickle monster will come for you!'

 

Will smiled and snuggled up in his bed, drifting off to sleep while Hannibal opened the wardrobe to pick his clothes for the day.

 

'Will' he called after he selected a checked shirt and comfortable pants, but the boy rolled over muttering something indistinct on the pillow.

 

'Your breakfast is getting cold, Will' he warned, but when Will paid no attention Hannibal tiptoed to the side of his bed, pulled the bedspread away and started to tickle Will everywhere.

 

'I smell a boy!' Hannibal roared blowing raspberries on his stomach 'A boy who is going to be late! Where is he, I'm hungry!'

 

Will squealed in excitement and tried to escape from his daddy, but Hannibal held his hands tight and asked:

 

'Do you surrender?'

 

'No!' Will exclaimed, and Hannibal doubled his efforts, tickling Will behind his knees and down his sides until Will burst with laughter.

 

'I surrender, daddy, please!' he cried, and after a few more raspberries Hannibal smiled.

 

'Good morning, Will'.

 

'Good morning, daddy' the boy replied dutifully.

 

'Did you sleep well?'

 

Will pursed his lips for a moment, then he seemed to remember all that had happened the previous night.

 

'Yes' he said sitting up in bed as if hit by a sudden idea 'Can I have your special milk again, daddy?'

 

Hannibal chuckled but shook his head.

 

'We don't have much time this morning, baby boy. You will have it in the afternoon'.

 

'Ohh' Will pouted in disappointment 'But I'm hungry, daddy!'

 

'I know, and that's why I've prepared pancakes for breakfast'.

 

'Really?' Will smiled and hugged his daddy tight 'I love you so much, daddy' he muttered, and Hannibal kissed him on the forehead.

 

'I love you too, baby boy. But you need to take a shower now or you're going to be very late today'.

 

'OK, daddy' Will sighed, but when he was about to leave the bed he frowned and hesitated.

 

'Will? What is it?'

 

A faint blush crept up Will's neck, and he lied on the bed again.

 

'The... That thing...' he trailed off trying to find the right words 'That... that you put in my bottom'.

 

'Oh. You mean the pacifier for your naughty little hole'.

 

Will's blush intensified.

 

'You can feel it, right?'

 

Will nodded shyly.

 

'It's still there' he whispered, and Hannibal nodded.

 

'As it should be, Will. Remember what I said last night? If you pull it out without my permission you'll be punished. And you don't want that, right?'

 

'No, daddy' Will replied.

 

'Good. I'm going to take it out now, so roll over and jammies down'.

 

Will obeyed quickly, and he spread his asscheeks open for his daddy as he had been instructed. Hannibal nodded with approval, his sweet boy was so obedient and meek, and the sight of the plug stretching his tight rosy hole was simply beautiful.

 

'Alright, baby boy' Hannibal said sitting on the bed 'The vaseline from last night has dried out, so daddy is going to use his spit to help the pacifier out, OK?'

 

Will nodded, and he shivered as he felt the warm liquid pooling around his entrance.

 

'Ssshh' Hannibal soothed spreading the spit around Will's hole, and he rubbed the tip of his finger over the distended muscle.

 

'Ouch, daddy' Will gasped, but Hannibal only smiled.

 

'It's as I told you last night, Will. You have a very selfish little hole. Only bad, disobedient boys have holes like this, tiny and dry so that their daddies can't play with them. And you want to be a really good boy, right, Will?'

 

'Yes, daddy. The best'.

 

'And you want to make me proud, don't you?'

 

'Very much, daddy'.

 

'Then this hole must be open and loose, baby boy. I'm going to stretch it now'.

 

Hannibal pulled the plug a little out, and Will hissed in pain.

 

'Hush' he said spitting again over his boy's hole, and as the drool lubricated the plug, it became easier to pull it out.

 

'You're doing very well, little monkey' Hannibal praised moving the plug around and watching as the puckered entrance started to open.

 

Will whimpered as he felt the plug poking inside him, and he unconsciously pushed his hips forward, rubbing himself on the mattress and groaning softly. He was trying very hard to push the plug out, but Hannibal didn't allow it, and whenever he felt Will bearing down he pushed the plug deeper inside.

 

'Ow, daddy' Will sobbed, increasing the rubbing as the slow fuck continued for several minutes. Hannibal was only satisfied when his boy's hole was wet and red, glistening nicely and a little puffy. The plug could now go easily in and out with barely any resistance, and as Hannibal put it aside, he slid a finger inside Will.

 

'See?' he murmured moving his finger in circles 'This is the little hole I want for my baby boy'.

 

Will clenched as the long finger filled him very deep and touched something soft and- _odd_. He moaned loudly then, and he humped the bed in earnest.

 

'Are you OK, Will?' Hannibal asked adding more pressure on Will's prostate.

 

'Daddy- I don't know- what's happening--?'

 

'Are you in pain?' he said unerringly massaging his baby's special spot.

 

Will gasped and suddenly he was shaking badly. Hannibal smiled as he felt the strong ring of muscle contracting around his finger, and he kept on fucking the little hole as it spasmed over and over again.

 

'Daddy!' Will cried into the pillow, half-scared and shocked as his hands clawed instinctively on the sheets.

 

'Hush' Hannibal cooed as the tremors finally subsided. He kept his finger deep inside Will's hole, though, wiggling it slowly until the boy was pliant and exhausted.

 

'Turn around, baby boy' he said pulling it out at last, and as Will obeyed he was satisfied to see a wet spot on the sheet.

 

'Oh, daddy! I-I--' he whimpered 'I'm so-sorry, I--'

 

Will's eyes filled with tears as he thought he had wet the bed, and Hannibal soothed him lovingly.

 

'What is it, little monkey? Didn't you enjoy that?'

 

'Bu-but--' he hiccupped 'I don't know-- didn't want-' Will hugged his daddy tight and broke down against his chest 'Don't put me in diapers again, daddy, it won't happen again, I promise'.

 

Hannibal chuckled lightly and kissed Will's curls.

 

'My sweet baby boy, you didn't wet the bed. You just made a little mess'.

 

'A-- a mess?' Will said sniffling his tears, and Hannibal dried them with the back of his sleeve.

 

'Yes, a lovely little mess. Look'.

 

 Will considered the whitish spot on the sheet, and then he frowned.

 

'I don't- understand, daddy. It felt like I was going pee-pee, but...' he trailed off afraid and disconcerted, but Hannibal tilted his chin up.

 

'Yes, Will? You know you can tell me anything.'

 

Will bit his bottom lip for a long moment, then he whispered very soft on his daddy's ear:

 

'My weenie was hard'.

 

'As it should be' Hannibal said 'Good boys who let their daddies play with their little holes make nice messes and they enjoy it. You enjoyed making a mess, right Will?'

 

The boy nodded, still a bit confused about wthat had happened.

 

'And I'm very proud of you' Hannibal continued 'When you grow big and strong you'll make a lot of special milk, just like daddy'.

 

'Then...' Will hesitated 'Then you're not mad at me?'

 

'Of course not, baby' Hannibal replied embracing him for a long moment 'And we're going to play like this many times. Would you like that?'

 

'Yes, daddy' Will said with a shy smile, and Hannibal kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

 

'But later, little monkey, because it's getting late, for both of us. Grab a quick shower and meet me downstairs for breakfast. I'll heat your pancakes in the oven'.

 

Will nodded and left the bed, getting all the clothes his daddy had prepared for him and disappearing down the corridor. Meanwhile Hannibal cleaned the little plug and left it in a drawer, wondering how Will would react to the little surprise he had prepared for the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will sends his thanks to all of you guys who sent suggestions for his punishment(s) :P Coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the updated tags!

 

Will couldn't sleep. The new pacifier daddy had put in his bottom was big and wide, and no matter how he lied on the bed, he could feel it keeping his little hole stretched and open. He knew this is the way it should be, and he really wanted to be a good boy for his daddy, but the pacifier poked so uncomfortably inside him that he became nervous and restless. After tossing and rolling for several minutes, Will sat on the bed and looked at his plush toy.

 

'Mr. Bear, do you think daddy will notice if I take the pacifier out for only five minutes?'

 

It seemed to him as if his teddy bear shook its head _No_ , so Will left the bed, put on his slippers and clicked the door of his bedroom open.

 

'Come, Mr. Bear. There are no ogres in the corridor tonight'.

 

Will tiptoed to the bathroom, wincing and grunting as the pacifier wiggled inside him. He closed the door carefully so as not to wake daddy up, and pulled his pyjamas pants down to sit on his potty. He reached back and felt the melted vaseline between his cheeks. The plug base was a thin stem with a finger loop, and Will started to pull out slowly.

 

'Ouch' he groaned as the widest point of the pacifier passed past his rim. It was smooth and slick, and as his little hole was still wet and stretched, the pacifier popped out with little effort.

 

'We'll leave it here, Mr. Bear' he said washing the plug and putting it over the sink countertop 'And we'll come back for it in five minutes'.

 

Will peeked his head into the corridor to check there was nobody there, and then he tiptoed to his room as fast as he could. He snuggled under the bedspread and yawned, hugging Mr. Bear close to his chest.

 

'Only five minutes' he murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

 

\---

 

Saturday was the best day of the week. Will could sleep until late in the morning and daddy prepared waffles with whipped cream and fresh berries for breakfast. There was orange juice for Will and strong coffee for daddy, and when both were showered and dressed they went to the park for a walk. Will loved to play with the dogs there, and after feeding the ducks on the lake they went to a special event. Sometimes it was a concert, sometimes a theatre play, and today it was a dinosaur exhibition at the museum.

 

Will was already making his bed when daddy entered his room with a warm smile.

 

'Ready to begin the day, baby boy?'

 

'Yes, daddy! Do you think they'll have the skeleton of a Tyrannosaurus Rex at the exhibition?'

 

'I should think so' Hannibal said opening Will's wardrobe 'And many other fossils.'

 

'Maybe they have mosquitoes in amber. Like in the movie!'

 

Hannibal chuckled as he put Will's clothes on the bed.

 

'We'll find out when we get there, little monkey'.

 

'I'll be ready in a flash!' he beamed, and he was about to leave for the bathroom when Hannibal called him.

 

'Aren't you forgetting something?'

 

Will turned around and saw his plush toy on the bed.

 

'Yes, Mr. Bear! He also has to get a shower'.

 

'It's not Mr. Bear' Hannibal replied with a smile 'I need to take your pacifier out before leaving. Did you sleep well with it?'

 

'Ah...' Will felt a blush creeping up his neck 'Well, I... Mmm... yes?'

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

 

'Is something wrong, baby boy?'

 

'No, daddy' Will lied wringing his hands nervously 'Only... Emm... You remember the monster in the corridor? From the other night?'

 

'Mhm-mm' Hannibal nodded.

 

'Well, hum... He took my pacifier while I was sleeping'.

 

'I see' Hannibal said slowly 'And why would he want your pacifier?'

 

Will shrugged.

 

'Monster's stuff, I guess'.

 

'So' Hannibal said looking around the room 'If I go to the bathroom I'll find nothing there, right, Will?'

 

Will shook his head and his blush grew hotter in his cheeks.

 

'Wait here' Hannibal said leaving the bedroom.

 

'Mr. Bear' Will whispered anxiously 'What are we going to do now?'

 

He heard his daddy's footsteps approaching quickly and he bit the nail of his thumb until it cracked.

 

'William' Hannibal said in a low, serious tone 'What is this?'

 

He had the pacifier in his hand, and Will lowered his head.

 

'Uhm... Maybe the monster put it back?' he tried.

 

Will shivered as his daddy crouched down until he was looking right into his eyes.

 

'Do you know what happens to bad boys who tell lies, William?'

 

Will nodded and his heart started to beat fast.

 

'They... they get punished'.

 

'Exactly. Go stand in the corner.'

 

'B-but- daddy- I--' Will stammered. He knew what was coming now, and an icy fear twisted his stomach. Daddy would spank him, over his knee, first with the hand and then with the paddle. Will feared the black, sturdy paddle like nothing else, it always hurt so much and his bottom remained red and sore for at least a couple of days. And after the strokes daddy didn't let him rub the sting away, Will had to remain in the corner with his pants down and his bottom exposed while he thought about what a bad boy he had been.

 

Will's eyes filled with tears, and he hugged his daddy tight.

 

'Please, daddy, I'm so sorry' he sobbed 'I won't do it again, I promise, but please don't be mad at me'.

 

Hannibal sighed as his boy cried his heart out, the anticipation of the punishment enough to make him remorseful and repentant. Hannibal waited until the tears subsided, then he cleaned Will's face with his handkerchief.

 

'I am not mad at you, William. I am sad and disappointed'.

 

Will's heart sunk as he heard that, the thought of having let his daddy down was even worse than the sting of the paddle.

 

'I am sad because you have disobeyed me. And I am disappointed because you've lied to me. Only naughty boys lie to their daddies. Now, a spanking is not going to be enough this time, so go to the corner while I prepare a proper punishment'.

 

Will sniffled and he hastened to comply, wanting very much to amend his behaviour and show his daddy what a good, obedient boy he really was. He faced the wall and lowered his head, but as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously something occurred to him.  

 

'Mr. Bear' he whispered turning around when daddy left 'What is a proper punishment?'

 

\---

 

'William, come to the bathroom'.

 

Will had been crying a little, and he rubbed his nose on the sleeve of his pyjamas as he left the corner. He took Mr. Bear to the bathroom with him, and when he entered he noticed daddy had switched the heating on.   

 

'Have you been thinking about what you've done?' Hannibal asked.

 

'Yes, daddy' he nodded.

 

'Good. Now, since you've been such a disobedient boy' Hannibal said rolling up the sleeves of his shirt 'Daddy is going to give you an enema'.

 

Will cringed at the strange word. He didn't know what it meant, but he didn't like it. He watched as daddy started to make preparations- first he opened the faucet and filled a large glass with warm water. Then he cut a bit of soap from a brand new bar and added it to the water. Will saw the white piece of soap starting to melt, and he frowned as daddy opened an old brown bottle and added a spoonful of a yellow oil to the mixture.

 

He was about to ask what that was when daddy opened a box of suppositories and pulled one from the pack. Will caught his breath as daddy unwrapped the foil and added the suppository to the warm water, stirring everything with the spoon until all the ingredients had dissolved.

 

'But daddy' Will said 'I can't-- I can't drink that'.

 

'Of course not' he replied opening a black box 'This is going into your naughty little hole'.

 

Will gasped as daddy retrieved a big glass syringe from the box and sucked all the cloudy liquid in. He didn't attach a needle, though, but a cone shaped rubber thing that looked like a smaller version of the pacifier.

 

'And something especial for fibbers' Hannibal said opening the bathroom cabinet and getting a jar of Vick's VapoRub 'You'll take the nozzle with this'.

 

Will watched in trepidation as daddy dipped the nozzle in the cream, the funny smell of the medicine reminding him of the times when he was ill.

 

'All ready' Hannibal said sitting on a stool and patting his lap.

 

Will knew he had to obey. He very much wanted to, but his feet felt glued to the floor.

 

'Daddy, I-- I don't want to' he pouted, and his bottom lip trembled.

 

'William' Hannibal warned in a low voice 'Come here this instant or you'll get a spanking on top of the enema'.

 

It took Will a long moment, but in the end his feet finally moved, and he walked up to his daddy on shaky legs. He lied on his lap very slowly, and felt a shiver as his pyjama pants were pulled down.

 

'Let's see' daddy said spreading his cheeks wide. His boy's anus was tight again, it was obvious that he had taken the plug out at the beginning of the night.

 

'You've been a very naughty boy, William. Your little hole is closed again, but I'm sure this will teach you a lesson'.

 

Hannibal took a dab of Vick's VapoRub with his finger and spread it around Will's entrance. Then he pinched his anus open and slid the thin nozzle inside.

 

'Daddy' Will gasped 'It's cold.'

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, and sure enough, after only a minute Will started to squirm on his lap.

 

'It- daddy- it's hot it-- burns' he whimpered trying to push the nozzle out. He received a couple of slaps on his bare bottom, hard and swift.

 

'Of course it burns. This is what happens to naughty boys who want to keep their little holes to themselves' Hannibal pushed the nozzle in and out and spread the cream further 'This hole belongs to your daddy, and it will always be stretched and ready from now on. Do you understand, William?'

 

'Yes' he hissed clenching his muscles around the nozzle, but that only increased the burning sting. He tried to reach back and pull it out, but daddy grabbed his hand and pressed it firmly on his lower back.

 

'You're making this worse for yourself' he warned, and he spanked Will again, watching as his ass started to turn red.

 

'I'm so sorry, daddy please!' Will cried, the sting from the spanking adding to the burning sensation of the nozzle 'I'll be good I promise!'

 

'I know you will' Hannibal said, and he got the big enema syringe and clicked it in place 'You must stay very still now'.

 

'Ah!' Will cried as daddy pressed the plunger and the liquid filled him. The solution was very warm, and it increased the burn of the cream as it passed through the nozzle.

 

'Daddy!' Will pleaded in anguish, but Hannibal continued with the enema.

 

'Be quiet now' he instructed, patiently injecting the liquid until the syringe was empty. The cramps would begin soon, so Hannibal slid a thin rubber stopper into the nozzle. In that way it would work as a plug and it would help Will to retain the liquid.

 

'You must hold it for ten minutes, William' he said looking at his wrist watch and holding his asscheeks shut 'Not a minute less'.

 

'Oh, daddy! Daddy it hurts so much!' Will exclaimed as the first cramps hit. He writhed in pain and started to kick out, but his daddy held him fast.

 

'As it should, William.The soap, castor oil and glycerine suppository are beginning to work, and they'll give you something to think about next time you want to disobey me'.

 

'But da-deeeee!' Will whined as his eyes brimmed with tears 'I don't want to be bad anymore, I promise I--'

 

The cramping started again, like a wave, and Will winced in pain.

 

'Oooww' he groaned as the urge to expel became unbearable 'Please daddy I need to go, I need to go _now_!'

 

'Of course not, William' Hannibal said nonchalantly 'You still have hold it for several minutes'.

 

'Noooo!' Will begged, thrashing and arching his spine to relive the pain in his tummy 'I'll be good daddy, very good, please please please!'

 

Hannibal was not moved by the begging, and he kept Will in place over his lap as the minutes ticked by. It wasn't long until his boy started to cry, holding his breath when a cramp hit and wailing pitifully when it passed. At the end of the retention time Will was more sorry than he could say, his hole sore and reddened as his whole body drenched in sweat.

 

'Come now' Hannibal said helping him to stand and guiding him to his potty 'Your punishment is over'.

 

Will was lightheaded all of a sudden, and as daddy took the nozzle out all the liquid gushed out of him. Will felt weak and exhausted, and he whimpered and sobbed as his tummy became finally empty.

 

'I'm very proud of you, baby boy' Hannibal said caressing his curls 'You've taken your punishment very well, but now I need to give you a cleansing enema so that the pain and the cramps stop.'

 

'No- no more, daddy, please' Will breathed, but Hannibal bent him over his lap again. He used a clean nozzle this time, and filled the enema syringe with clear water. Will tensed and cried when he felt the nozzle sliding into him again, but Hannibal soothed him.

 

'Hush, hush' he said pressing the plunger again 'It will feel better in a moment'.

 

Will winced as the liquid filled him again, but this time the water was cool and calming, and it relieved him immediately.

 

'See?' daddy smiled, and he stroked Will's bottom in a tender caress.

 

Will lay limp on his daddy's knee, still whimpering and sniffling, but no longer rebelling. When the pressure inside him was too much he groaned, and Hannibal guided him again to his potty.

 

'Let it all out, baby' he murmured, and Will obeyed, the shame and humiliation of the whole situation finally sinking in. He started to cry again, and clung to his daddy's waist in a desperate embrace for comfort and forgiveness.

 

'I'll--' he hiccupped 'I'll never disobey you again, daddy' he promised, and Hannibal returned the hug from his standing position.

 

'My sweet baby boy' he whispered soothingly 'I know you won't'.

 

They stayed like that for a while, until at last Hannibal broke the hug with a smile.

 

'I'm going to run a bath for you, little monkey' he said, and Will nodded absently. His daddy had forgiven him and his tummy didn't ache anymore, and that was all that mattered.

 

The bath was ready in a few minutes, and Hannibal helped Will out of his pyjamas, the boy was too exhausted and uncoordinated in his current state to do it on his own.

 

'Get in the tub' he murmured gently, and Will obeyed, his legs wobbly and too weak to hold his weight. He winced as he sat down, but as the warm, oil scented water enveloped him he sighed in relief.

 

Hannibal wore a bath apron to stay dry while he bathed Will, and he added a dab of baby wash to a washcloth.

 

'Would you like your toys, baby boy?'

 

Will nodded shyly, and Hannibal threw several toys into the foamy water- a rubber duckie, a whale, a pirate ship and a submarine.

 

_'Rub a dub dub,_

_Takin' a bath in the tub'_ Hannibal hummed, and Will smiled. It was his favourite bath time song. 

 

_'Rub a dub dub_

_Find that dirt_

_Then we scrub.'_

 

Hannibal ran the washcloth down Will's back, washing him lovingly while continuing the song. And Will started to play with the toys, the pain and sting from the punishment beginning to fade away as he splished water playfully. He pretended the whale attacked the pirate ship in a whirl of foam and bubbles, but when the ship capsized and sank in the tub, Will got the submarine and rescued the survivors.

 

'Daddy' he muttered in a little voice as Hannibal poured a bit of baby shampoo on his hands 'Are we... Are we still going to go to the dinosaur exhibition?'

 

'Of course, baby boy' he said as he worked a rich lather and started to massage Will's scalp 'But we'll go in the afternoon. You need to rest now'.

 

'OK' Will said releasing the breath he had been holding. He feared his punishment would extend to the rest of the day, but as always, daddy was strict but never cruel. Will beamed at him, and Hannibal put a blob of foam on his nose.

 

'What is it, baby boy?'

 

'Nothing' he said with a shy smile 'Only you're the best daddy in the world'.

 

 


End file.
